hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
2030 Atlantic hurricane season (Vile)
The 2030 Atlantic hurricane season was a somewhat inactive season that produced 12 tropical cyclones, 10 named storms, 5 hurricanes, and 3 major hurricanes. The two most significant storms of the season were hurricanes Chris and Joyce, which caused damage in the United States and Caribbean, respectively. Despite the inactivity of the season, several storms threatened land and made themselves notable. A typical hurricane season begins on June 1 and ends on November 30. This season started on June 30, a little later than normal, and ended a little early on November 8. There were several notable storms in 2030. In June, Tropical Storm Alberto struck Florida and Louisiana. In August, Hurricane Chris devastated parts of Louisiana when it made landfall as a Category 3 hurricane, and Hurricane Debby caused widespread impacts in the Caribbean and United States. In September, Hurricane Gordon caused severe flooding in Texas. And in November, Hurricane Joyce struck the Caribbean and Bahamas before going out to sea. Timeline ImageSize = width:780 height:210 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/06/2016 till:01/12/2016 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/06/2016 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_≤39_mph_(≤62_km/h) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39–73_mph_(63–117_km/h) id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74–95_mph_(118–153_km/h) id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96–110_mph_(154–177_km/h) id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111–129_mph_(178–208_km/h) id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_130–156_mph_(209–251_km/h) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_=_≥157_mph_(≥252_km/h) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:10 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:30/06/2016 till:03/07/2016 color:TS text:"Alberto (TS)" from:19/07/2016 till:24/07/2016 color:TS text:"Beryl (TS)" from:23/08/2016 till:04/09/2016 color:C4 text:"Chris (C4)" from:23/08/2016 till:03/09/2016 color:C3 text:"Debby (C3)" from:30/08/2016 till:01/09/2016 color:TS text:"Edgar (TS)" from:08/09/2016 till:13/09/2016 color:TS text:"Florence (TS)" from:10/09/2016 till:12/09/2016 color:TD text:"Seven (TD)" from:18/09/2016 till:26/09/2016 color:C1 text:"Gordon (C1)" barset:break from:21/09/2016 till:30/09/2016 color:C4 text:"Heidi (C4)" from:28/09/2016 till:02/10/2016 color:TS text:"Isaac (TS)" from:23/10/2016 till:26/10/2016 color:TD text:"Eleven (TD)" from:03/11/2016 till:08/11/2016 color:C2 text:"Joyce (C2)" bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/06/2016 till:01/07/2016 text:June from:01/07/2016 till:01/08/2016 text:July from:01/08/2016 till:01/09/2016 text:August from:01/09/2016 till:01/10/2016 text:September from:01/10/2016 till:01/11/2016 text:October from:01/11/2016 till:01/12/2016 text:November TextData = pos:(560,30) text:"(From the" pos:(608,30) text:"Saffir–Simpson hurricane wind scale)" The season's activity was reflected with an accumulated cyclone energy (ACE) rating of 84. ACE is, broadly speaking, a measure of the power of the hurricane multiplied by the length of time it existed, so storms that last a long time, as well as particularly strong hurricanes, have high ACEs. It is only calculated for full advisories on tropical systems at or exceeding 39 mph (63 km/h), which is tropical storm strength. Storms Tropical Storm Alberto Tropical Storm Beryl Hurricane Chris Hurricane Debby Tropical Storm Edgar Tropical Storm Florence Tropical Depression Seven Hurricane Gordon Hurricane Heidi Tropical Storm Isaac Tropical Depression Eleven Hurricane Joyce Season Effects Storm Names The list of names below was used to name storms in the 2030 Atlantic hurricane season. Names that were not retired from this list returned in 2036. These are the same names used in 2024, with the exception of Heidi, which replaced Helene. The name Heidi was used for the first time this year. Retirement During the WMO convention in April 2031, the names Chris and Gordon were retired based on the deaths and damages they caused, and they won't be used for another Atlantic hurricane. Instead, the names Chad and Grant will be used in 2036. Category:-AMO Seasons Category:VileMaster Category:Inactive hurricane seasons Category:Notable Category:Category 4 hurricanes Category:Destructive seasons Category:Costly Seasons Category:Deadly seasons